1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable desktops and storage devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a lightweight briefcase desktop with supports that can be placed in varying configurations to adjust support height and improve transportability. Further embodiments include a load sensor to alert a user when a support column is being subjected to an unsafe support load.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Portable briefcases and desktops of numerous designs exist in the prior art. Common features of most such devices include a generally box shaped body with an accessible internal cavity, and supports of various types which may be either collapsible or removable to aid in the transportability of the device.
Typical examples of portable desktop carrying cases are illustrated in Thorp U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,355, DeCurtis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,011, Allenson U.S. Pat. No. 893,694, Simpson U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,086, and Littlepage U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,562, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
A common disadvantage in the foregoing and other existing portable briefcase desktops is the tendency for their supports to deliver the full weight of the device through relatively small footprints placed in direct contact with the support surface. The resulting point loads can cause damage to such support surfaces as carpeting, padding and other surfaces that are susceptible to damage from stress concentrations. There is a need for improvement in this area.
As technology has allowed more employees to work from home, there is a greater need for a device capable of providing a stable working surface with a convenient storage compartment that can be configured to accommodate work in a variety of locations and working positions. In particular, the support structure of such a device should be configurable to provide support for someone working from a chair, on a couch or even in bed.
People frequently place weight on supporting devices in excess of what those devices are designed to support. Portable working surfaces are particularly vulnerable to collapse under such circumstances given that their support structures are generally lighter and less sturdy than their less-portable counterparts. A system capable of providing a warning when the load capacity of the briefcase desktop's support structure has been exceeded would help prevent such a collapse.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lightweight, portable briefcase desktop that is configurable for multiple support heights, provides a warning when its support capacity has been exceeded and distributes weight over a larger footprint when supports are in use.